


Get This Right

by valtersheim



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Even is smooth, Isak just wants to get laid, M/M, New York City AU, Serendipity - Freeform, apparently i only like to write about evak meet cutes, hints of canon, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtersheim/pseuds/valtersheim
Summary: New York City is vibrant, lively, and full of possibilities. Isak loves the city, but he’d love it even more if he could just find himself a boyfriend.orThe one where Isak gets stood up and a beautiful stranger offers to be his date.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Halla!! It’s been a while since I’ve published anything on here oops. I just wanted to say thank you for the support I got for my last fic, it was a mess but you all wholeheartedly accepted it, and for that I thank you.
> 
> This is something I’ve had written for a while. I never got around to making it how I want it to be, so it’s definitely not done, but I figured I’d post it on here to see if you all would be interested to read more!!
> 
> This was inspired by a tumblr post I saw a while back, where one of them gets stood up and the other one offers to be their date since they’re both already there. Not quite beta’d so all mistakes are mine. Without further ado, please enjoy :)

The day Isak turned twenty-one, his friends threw a birthday and going away party for him. After years of contemplation, he finally decided to apply to New York University’s med school and got accepted. It was both a nerve wracking and exciting opportunity for him -- he would be able to attend a prestigious school across the ocean, which was liberating but extremely intimidating. However, he had a great network of friends and family that supported his choices, and so after he blew out his birthday candles, he began to pack the last of his belongings before he headed for the Big Apple.

He wanted to move to the city a couple months earlier to have the time to adjust to the culture -- and thank god he did. Though he grew up in a city, Oslo’s energy could not compare to New York’s. The hustle of those hurrying to get to work on time in contrast to tourists such as himself taking their time was refreshing. Isak was able to practice his English a little more by exploring the city and taking as many tours as he could. Being the legal age to drink helped him socialize even more, though it hurt his bank account a lot; Isak spent way too much money going to bars and meeting potential hook ups. One night though, he instead met a group of Norwegian students who were very friendly and welcoming to him. Soon after that, he began to hang out with them more, helping him feel more at home in New York.

Still, he was interested to date -- or at least get steady action. Even with the high population of New York, finding a single, decent, gay man in Isak’s age range proved to be difficult. For weeks he tried clubs, cafes, parks -- everything. If only he had the courage of that one woman he saw at Washington Square Park holding up a piece of cardboard that said: TIRED OF DATING APPS. COME MEET ME IF YOU’RE SINGLE AND READY TO MINGLE.

Dating apps. Isak had never been particularly fond of them, not after that one traumatic night when he was young and naive, still questioning his sexuality and downloaded Grindr (for science). Plus, he always thought that the idea of swiping left or right on a guy based on his pictures or dolled-up description of themselves was too shallow. But at this point of his pursuit, plus a drunken night out with his new group of friends, he decided to set up a date with the first attractive guy he found on whatever app his drunken state chose.

Once Isak woke up (safely and questionably) in his Airbnb, it was already 2PM. He was unsurprisingly severely dehydrated and hungover, however, one thing that has changed through the years is that Isak now takes care of himself whenever he’s in this condition. He no longer lets a day go by just laying in his bed, helpless, but actually tries to nurse his hangover and get at least one productive thing done. After two glasses of water, a shower, and a very very greasy meal, Isak felt much more human. He decided to check his phone to see if he needed to text or call back anyone, and look at how much damage he did to his bank account. In the process, he gets a feeling that he’s forgetting something — never a good feeling after a night out. He texts his friends, asking them if they know what it could possibly be, when he gets a notification from an app he doesn’t recall.

> **CHAPPY**
> 
> You have one message from Jonathan.

He pressed on the notification, which opened a chat between him and this Jonathan.

> **Jonathan**
> 
> Hey, looking forward to tonight x

Isak suddenly gets a flood of memories from last night. He remembers doing shots with his friends, remembers venting about how difficult it was to find a guy, remembers Lisa encouraging him to just download an app and message a guy without any hesitation, remembers seeing Jonathan’s profile and messaging him before he could second guess himself.

Isak groans, annoyed at himself for thinking this would have been a good idea. He scrolls up to look at their previous messages to find that Jonathan seemed like a nice enough guy and that his drunken self could text and flirt pretty well. What annoyed him even more is that after reading through the messages, he didn’t feel as if going on their date tonight would be that bad. Soon enough, Isak finds himself replying to Jonathan’s text.

> **Jonathan**
> 
> me too :)

* * *

By 7PM, Isak’s hangover was pretty much gone and he was ready to go. He and Jonathan agreed to meet at a revival house in the West Village to see a movie in thirty minutes. Isak made sure he had his keys and wallet (and protection) before he left his room and headed downtown.

Isak was not a big fan of the subway. Unlike the trams in Oslo, it was always crowded, loud, stinks of piss, and Isak liked his space. And since the place he was meeting Jonathan was only a twenty-minute walk, he decided to save himself $2.75 and get some fresh air. He was going to be sitting down to watch a movie for two hours anyways.

Once he got there, he went inside to use the bathroom. He still had a few minutes before he was supposed to meet his date, so he looked at himself in the mirror and made sure he looked presentable. After he washed his hands, he looked around to find that there were no hand dryers, so he lined up behind an especially tall man to grab some paper towels. But of course, this man decided that he needed the whole stack of paper towels in the dispenser to dry his hands, which was easily a stack of thirty.

From the time he’s lived in the city, Isak could proudly say that New Yorkers, for the most part, aren’t actually rude. Everyone’s just always trying to get places, and if you got in their way, that’s when things can get complicated. However, at this moment in time, Isak was honestly getting annoyed at this man; he was taking so long and also hogging all the paper towels that Isak’s hands were nearly dry by the time he finished. He doesn’t even know why he was still standing there since the man already took all of the paper towels. Isak just stared at him, and it takes a second for the man to acknowledge him. When he does, Isak has to stop himself from blushing hard.

“Oh! Do you also need paper towels?” The man asks, and his voice was so deep that Isak swears he felt it. The man was really really handsome. Like, Isak-is-kind-of-bummed-out-that-he’s-not-his-date handsome. (God, can he stop being thirsty for a second? He literally was just incredibly irritated by this guy.)

Before Isak could even reply, the man picked out a dry paper towel from the pile he discarded and handed it to Isak, who was still frozen in place. Isak just awkwardly accepted the piece of paper and slowly crumpled it with his fist, confused and taken aback by the way the man was acting as if they knew each other.

“You wanna go outside?” The man asks, and Isak blushes even harder. But this time, he actually responds.

“Actually, I’m here with a date. So...” Isak trails off.

It was the man’s turn to blush now, embarrassed of his forwardness. “God, I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I just assumed you’re alone.” He explains.

“You’re okay,” Isak laughs. “I’ll see you around, I guess.” With that, he exits the bathroom to look for the guy he’s actually here with.

* * *

Isak doesn’t really know when he realized he’s been stood up. Doesn’t know if maybe it was when Isak sent him multiple messages asking where he was and didn’t get any replies. Doesn’t know if it was from the moment that 8:00 hit — half an hour after they were supposed to meet — and there was still no sign of Jonathan. He felt defeated, actually getting his hopes up that this date would be successful (he thinks that he deserves it; he’s been in a dry spell for weeks). But instead of going home and feeling sorry for himself yet again, he decided to buy himself a ticket to whatever movie they were meant to see. Self care, right?

He heads inside the theater and sits in the first available seat he spots. It wasn’t difficult since the theater was only half full at most. He checks his phone, checks one last time if Jonathan texted him back, because even a message saying he was sorry that he couldn’t show up would be better than being ghosted completely, but there was still nothing. Isak lets his head fall back, groans in annoyance once again, because he let himself believe that he could actually have some luck in the dating game. He closes his eyes for a few moments, trying to calm himself down, when he hears someone sit right next to him.

His first instinct was to yell at whoever it is who decided to sit beside him in an almost empty theater, but he opens his eyes to see that it was the weird (but beautiful) stranger from the bathroom.

“So, where’s this date you mentioned?” The guy asks teasingly.

“Getting us some snacks.” Isak said in a monotonous way.

The guy deflates. “Really?” He asks.

“No,” Isak admits. “Definitely stood me up.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” The man says, but he sounds almost giddy.

Isak rolls his eyes. “You’re not very good at that.”

“At what?”

“Lying.”

“I guess so,” The man exhales. “I guess maybe I’m not sorry.”

There’s a pause in the conversation. But if Isak were being honest, it wasn’t uncomfortable.

“Why did you stay?” The man asks. Isak looks at him, confused. “I mean, people who get stood up usually just go home. Why didn’t you?”

“I don’t really know,” Isak replies. “Dating in New York is so fucking difficult. I don’t know why I even bothered pulling through with this date when I’m still a little bit hungover. Tonight’s just gonna be me taking myself out on a date. Then later tonight I’m gonna take myself home and get lucky all by myself. I deserve it.”

The man laughs, and it was so genuine that Isak felt a little less sorry for himself.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to laugh at your problems.” The man says, still laughing.

“You say sorry a lot but I don’t think you ever mean it.” Isak responds, but he’s also starting to laugh at how pathetic he is.

“I’m sorr-” The man catches himself saying it again, and it shouldn’t have been as funny as it was to both of them, but soon they were both laughing uncontrollably.

Isak thinks about how he hasn’t felt this light in a while, how it’s never been this easy to get along with a guy he just met (sober), especially with a guy he met in an art house bathroom, taking all the paper towels.

“You know what,” The man starts after they’ve calmed down. “I’ll be your date tonight.”

Isak snorts. “You can’t be serious.”

“Why not?! I’m here by myself, and you just got stood up. Tell me one good reason why I shouldn’t be your date tonight.”

“Um, because we just met? Also, you took literally the entire stack of paper towels from the dispenser earlier in the bathroom to dry your hands. That’s offensive both to other people who need it and to the environment.” Isak retorts. The man only raised his eyebrow.

“First of all, since you got stood up, I’m assuming you didn’t know the guy all that well either,” The man says. “Second of all, don’t question my methods. And I’m sorry to you and Mother Earth.”

The guy had brought up a good point about Jonathan. At least this guy showed up, which is more than Jonathan ever did.

“I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Even. And you’re running out of arguments.”

There were a few seconds of silence while Isak weighed out his options. Even just sat there patiently, though he was bouncing his leg and pretended to look at his wrist to check the time on his non-existent watch, making light of the situation, though he waited anxiously for Isak's response. But in the end, Isak figures, what the hell, he's already here anyways, and this man is not bad to look at (like, at all.)

“Fine. I’m Isak.”

“Nice to meet you, Isak.” Even extends his hand.

“Dates don’t usually shake hands.”

Isak shakes Even’s hand anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Even winks a lot and Isak blushes every single time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!!! So I ended up writing this chapter quicker than I thought...once I figured out how I wanted their date to go the story pretty much wrote itself. Please enjoy this rather self-indulgent chapter! I'm basically promoting the movie Serendipity and the restaurant Serendipity 3 (oops). Please feel free to leave comments! I hope you guys liked this ficlet as much as I liked writing it :)

When Jonathan told Isak to meet him at an art house cinema, he expected to watch some cult classic film like A Beautiful Mind, not a 2000s romcom set in the very city he was in. However, he soon found himself watching Serendipity with a man that wasn’t Jonathan, so obviously his expectations were pretty off. Not that he minded watching John Cusack chase the woman he believed to be his soulmate all over the city with an attractive guy sitting next to him.

In fact, Isak actually really enjoys romcoms. They tend to have a simple plot -- nothing to really dissect in it. As a science nerd, he liked and was used to receiving his information as hard facts, unlike a book where he had to figure out the symbolism of a whale.

On the other hand, Even, as Isak would find out, is a complete nerd for movies. Not long after they shook hands, the opening credits of the movie started. Apparently, Even really liked this movie, and he would occasionally whisper interesting behind the scenes facts into Isak’s ear. He would usually find it annoying if someone constantly spoke during a movie, but Even was so excited about it that he couldn’t help but find it amusing.

After the movie ended, they headed outside among the other patrons. The sun had set long ago, and the temperature was favorable considering it was late July. Though they both anticipated it, neither of them made an attempt to say goodbye, so they ended up aimlessly walking around the village for a while. 

“So, did you like the movie?” Even asked.

“Yeah, it was good,” Isak said. “I really want my own John Cusack. Or just any cute American guy running around New York City to find me.”

Even chuckled. “Does he have to be American or can he be Norwegian?” He winked.

Isak blushed and playfully shoved Even with his elbow. “You’re Norwegian?”

“Ja,” Even nodded. “That was also my segue into asking if you’re Norwegian.”

“I am,” Isak confirmed. “I actually just moved here over a month ago.”

“Really? How come?”

“I’m, uh, starting med school at NYU in the fall.”

“Oh wow, Mr. Smarty Pants.” Even teased.

“Shut up,” Isak rolled his eyes. “But yeah, that’s why I’m in the city. What about you? How did you know I was Norwegian?”

“Well, I lived in Norway until I was about twelve. My parents and I moved here for my dad’s work, for better or for worse. They still have a pretty noticeable accent, and yours was similar, so that’s why I had a feeling you were a fellow Norwegian.” Even explained.

“Huh. I would’ve never guessed you didn’t live in America all your life.”

Even hummed in acknowledgement. “Yeah, I guess moving here as a kid makes it much easier to adapt or lose the accent, depending on how you look at it. I really do miss Norway though. We only visit family once every few years, but it’s always something I look forward to.”

“I miss home too,” Isak sighed. “I’m really loving New York though.”

“Yeah?” Even asked.

Isak nodded. “Still adjusting. Like I said, dating is kind of hard -- not that that’s the reason I’m here -- but I’ve made some friends. They’re also actually from Norway.”

“You tend to gravitate towards your kind, don’t you?” Even laughed. “I guess that dumb ass who stood you up wasn’t Norwegian.”

“ _Herregud_ , Jonathan,” Isak leaned his head back and chuckled. “I think I’m done with dating apps forever.”

Even laughed along with him. “Dating apps suck anyways. I very much prefer meeting people in person.”

“Oh yeah? Is that why you tried to ask me out in a bathroom?” Isak snorted.

“Yup! And look how that ended up for me.” Even winked. 

* * *

Isak and Even ended up taking the subway to the Upper East Side. Both of them were pretty hungry, and Even suggested taking Isak somewhere, which, in his words, will blow Isak’s mind. On their way there, they continued to talk about anything and everything. The conversation carried itself, which is something Isak really liked about Even. He’d been so outgoing so far, and just being with him was easy. Isak has definitely had his fair share of stunted conversations; trying to click with locals wasn’t the easiest thing to do, but Even just had a comfortable air around him that made Isak instantly relax.

“Ta-da!” Even exclaimed, doing jazz hands in the direction of the restaurant. After they got off the subway, they only had to walk for a minute until they reached their destination.

“Holy shit,” Isak breathed out. “Really? This is real?”

“Uh huh! It’s usually really crowded, but my friend works here, so he can get us a table really quickly.”

Isak just looked at Even in awe. Even just takes Isak’s hand.

“C’mon, I’m starving!” 

* * *

“Hi, welcome to Serendipity 3!” The young, brunette hostess greeted. “Oh, hey Even! Mikael said you’d be dropping by. Two people in your party?”

“Hello Rachel! Yes, just us two for tonight.”

“Great! Please follow me.”

Isak looked around the restaurant. The entryway was pretty narrow, and it doubled as a tiny gift shop. The space was colorful, with butterflies on the ceiling and a variety of toys and souvenirs displayed on the shelves that sandwiched him and Even in the hallway. As they followed Rachel further into the restaurant, the scenery got even livelier. Just like in the movie, there were lamps everywhere, unique decorative pieces on the walls, funky mirrors, and even a disco ball in the far corner of the main area. The intimacy of the place and the lack of uniformity with the decorations made it feel so home-like and laid back, which Isak liked way better than a fancy, dimly-lit restaurant.

“Here you go,” Rachel said as she set down Isak and Even’s menus on their table. “Mikael will be with you in a moment.”

“Thanks so much, Rach.” Even said.

Even looked at Isak, watching him look around with awe in his features.

“So, what do you think?” He asked.

Isak didn’t know where to begin. “Definitely very interesting,” Isak started. “It’s so quirky. I feel like I’m in a hippie antique shop.”

Even chuckled. “That’s one way to describe it.”

Isak furrowed his eyebrows, a question forming on his tongue. “How did your friend know we were coming?”

“Well, he didn’t really know we were coming. I knew I was going to watch Serendipity tonight, and I just told him that I might be stopping by his work later, just in case I was in the mood for a frozen hot chocolate. Wasn’t really planning on picking a cute guy up at the cinema, but I'm not mad.” Even winked.

Isak blushed.

“Hey Ev,” A guy with fairly grown out dark hair came up to the table and did some sort of bro-handshake with Even. “Well, who do we have here?”

“Hi Mik, this is Isak. He’s my date.” Even said, winking at Isak (again) and making him blush (again).

“Hi Isak! I’m Mikael, Even’s best friend and your waiter for the evening.” Mikael smiled.

“Hi, thanks for helping us avoid the line to get in this evening.” Isak politely replied.

“No worries! Even obviously needed my help to impress you, and I’m the bestest friend ever, so.” Mikael joked. Isak laughed and blushed harder.

“Alright, that’s enough from you,” Even interrupted. “Are you going to ask us what we want, or?”

“Okay, rude,” Mikael huffed. “Can I start you guys off with some drinks?”

“Yeah, I’ll have a Coke, thanks.” Even said. He looked at Isak expectantly.

"I’ll just have water with lemon, please.”

“Great! I’ll give you two a minute to look at the menu and come back with your drinks.” With that, Mikael walked away.

Isak took this time to look through the impressive menu -- not only was the item list big, but so was the physical menu. Isak’s alone took up most of their table, which made it a bit difficult to read through it. Meanwhile, Even was just watching Isak struggle with the menu, amused by the crease that formed between Isak’s eyebrows.

“Are you doing alright over there?” Even teased.

Isak looked up and realized that Even was watching him try to keep the enormous menu under his control, and that he was trying not to laugh. Isak just playfully kicked him under the table.

“Ow! What was that for?” Even yelped dramatically.

“Do not make fun of me. These menus are fucking ginormous -- and for what?” Isak huffed.

“To make people like you frustrated.” The other man taunted. Isak just stuck his tongue out at him, making Even laugh.

“I see we’ve made some progress,” Mikael quipped, setting down the drinks on the table. “Are we ready to order?”

Even cleared his throat. “I’ll just have the usual.”

“Cool,” Mikael quickly wrote it down, then looked at Isak.

Remembering that he barely got through the drinks list before getting utterly annoyed with the menu, Isak didn’t have a meal picked.

“Um, I’ll just have whatever his usual is, if that’s okay.”

“Of course! I’ll be back shortly with your food." Mikael took both the guys’ menus (to Isak’s delight) and left.

* * *

“Oh my god, that was so good.” Isak said, swallowing the last bite of his meal.

“I know right? Who says you need real meat to enjoy a burger?”

Fifteen minutes after Mikael left, he came back with two plates of delicious looking food. Apparently, Even’s usual is The Alamo, a spicy black bean burger with picante salsa and vegetables on the side. It was perfect, since Isak was trying to eat more plant-based meals anyways, and the dish tasted amazing. He later found out that Even was doing the same thing.

“I just feel like it’s the least I can do, you know?” Even had said. “Global warming is one of the biggest issues we have right now and the meat industry has such a big impact on that. If everyone ate vegetarian meals even just three days a week, it can do so much.”

“Definitely,” Isak agreed. “It’s difficult to have a plant-based diet in a lot of places though. Like in Norway, for example. Fish is a big part of our diet and it can be difficult to avoid that, even though it’s been easier to find diet-friendly options in Oslo these past few years. Now that I live in a city where vegetarianism is really encouraged, I wanna take advantage of that.”

Even nodded and smiled. “Well said, Isak.”

“Why thank you, Even,” Isak did the best he could to do a bow in his seat. “Don’t think I forgot about the paper towels in the bathroom, though.”

“Jeez,” He laughed. “I promise I would have never done that if I wasn’t trying to get your attention.”

For the hundredth time that night, Isak blushed. “Seriously? You did that to get my attention?”

“Isak, you would have never looked twice at me in the bathroom if I hadn’t done that.”

“Probably not,” Isak exhaled. “But still, that’s a weird tactic.”

“Just appreciate my creativity.”

“Here you go,” Mikael approached the table once again, though instead of the bill, he held two massive glasses of a beverage that looked familiar to Isak in his hand. “Two frozen hot chocolates for this table. Enjoy!” He winked.

Isak’s jaw dropped. “Oh. My. God.”

Even couldn’t help but grin at his date’s reaction. “Did you really think I was going to bring you here without having the iconic frozen hot chocolate?”

Isak looked at Even, still in shock at what was set down in front of him. "Is this really part of your usual order?"

"Not really. I do get it sometimes, but I think Mikael just understood that I wanted these when we were ordering."

"He's a pretty great friend, isn't he," Isak said. "He's been really lovely this evening."

"He's pretty great, yeah." Even agreed. "Now it's time for you to try your first ever frozen hot chocolate!"

Isak chuckled. “This thing is even more gigantic than in the movie! Why is everything here ten fucking times larger than normal?”

“That’s what she said.”

“Oh shut up.”

* * *

Though the drink was enormous, it didn’t take long for the two guys to finish it. Of course, they (Even) insisted that Mikael should take pictures of them sipping from their respective glasses at the same time, just like in the movie. (Isak pretended to hate it, but who is he kidding?) Afterwards, when it was finally time to pay the bill, Even took it before Isak could even reach for the check.

“Don’t even try," Even held the receipt to his chest protectively. "This is my treat."

Isak rolled his eyes. “Even, no. We’re splitting it, that’s just fair.”

“Um, I believe that I said I was going to be your date tonight, isn't that correct?”

“That’s a weak argument. I’m your date tonight, too.”

“Come on Isak, this is my ‘welcome to New York’ treat to you. I promise I’ll let you pay next time.”

Isak’s heart skipped a beat. “There’ll be a next time?” He raised his eyebrow, smirking.

It’s Even’s turn to blush. “Oh! I-I mean, if you want there to be a second one? God, I’m so sorry. First I assumed you were alone at the movie theater and now I’m assuming there’ll be a second date. I’m such a dick I-”

Isak, giggling, just took Even’s free hand and said, “Even. It’s okay. I was just teasing you. Of course I want there to be a second date. And a third, and a fourth…” Blood rose to Isak’s cheeks with the admission.

“Really?” Even’s worried impression turned to one of hope, his signature smile coming back.

“Yes. Now go pay the bill because I’m pretty sure this restaurant is about to close and Mikael just wants to go home.”

* * *

It was well past midnight by the time Isak and Even stepped out of Serendipity 3. After Isak’s confession, they both got a little sappier. As soon as they were on the street, Even’s pointer finger casually traced Isak’s hand, eventually intertwining their fingers. (Isak may or may not have blushed.)

Once in the subway station, Isak unconsciously took the lead by guiding them to the train he had to get on to go home. Even, just wanting to be around Isak for a little longer, just followed him. As it was on the subway ride to the restaurant, the conversation was easy between the two of them, though Isak’s exhaustion was starting to show. Halfway through the ride, Isak leaned his head against Even’s shoulder and closed his eyes, their hands still laced together.

They inevitably reached Isak’s stop (and it's a miracle Isak didn't fall asleep and completely missed it), his Airbnb only a few minutes’ walk from the station. There was a comfortable silence between them, soaking up the last few moments of their date before they knew they had to part ways. The city was much quieter in the late hours of the night, with only the occasional car passing by and the constant, but faint, sounds of a siren nearby. They were the only people on the sidewalk, their shadows a mesmerizing pattern as they passed by each streetlamp. Sooner than they wanted, they reached Isak’s building.

“This is me,” Isak sighed.

“Thank you so much for tonight, Even. It was seriously so much more than I ever hoped for.”

“It was my pleasure,” Even smiled. “Oh! And before I forget -- can I get your number? You know, to text you about our second date.” Even winked.

They quickly exchanged numbers, taking funny, low quality pictures for each other’s contact photo.

There was a brief period of silence afterwards, Isak looking down as Even took both of Isak's hands into his own.

“Hey,” Even said softly, making Isak look up at him. “I really enjoyed tonight, too, and I can’t wait to see you again.”

Isak nodded, smiling at the thought of another night like this. “Me too.”

For a moment, they were both just looking into each other’s eyes, as if they were in their own little romcom. Even with the dim lighting, Isak noticed that Even’s eyes were still unapologetically blue. It was a unique shade of blue, unique to Even, that Isak already learned to love.

“Can I kiss you?” And there it was, the question Isak had been anticipating since the moment he looked at Even for the first time. He couldn’t help but feel giddy, like he was a teenager again, about to have his first kiss.

“Hell yes.”

Even wasted no time in grabbing Isak’s face, pressing their lips together gently. Even’s lips were even softer than Isak imagined, and he couldn’t believe he was finally kissing them. The kiss was slow, though it slowly gained more passion, like they were taking their time, but at the same rate, knew that there was much more to come. There was heat, but no urgency to get somewhere quickly. Isak could still taste the sinfully sweet whipped cream on Even’s lips, and he wonders if Even tasted the same on his, too. His tongue meets Even’s, and suddenly it was even more perfect. Even kissed unlike the others Isak has had in the city; he didn’t kiss like a one night stand, sloppy and rushing, like they couldn't wait to just get this over with and get right to the sex. Even kissed like he wanted to kiss Isak like this for a long time, like he wanted to kiss him in other ways, like he’s not just getting it all over with Isak in a matter of a couple hours. Even kissed like he wanted to see Isak again, and again, and again.

It would’ve been nice to say that the kiss ended slowly and naturally, but what really happened was Isak yawned, reminding both of them of how tired he was, in the middle of the kiss.

“Okay sleepy-head, it's time for you to get some sleep.” Even chuckled, kissing Isak’s forehead.

“Text me when you get home, okay?” Isak rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the blurriness in his vision.

“Of course I will, babe.” Even reassured, finding Isak’s thoughtfulness sweet. “Goodnight.”

Even hugged and kissed Isak goodnight one last time, then watched him enter the building safely.

* * *

Later that night, when he’s finally clean and ready for bed, Isak unlocks his phone to see a text from Even.

> **Even**
> 
> Just got home. Hopefully you're sleeping now and dreaming of me x

Isak smiles at that.

He goes to his home screen and deletes Chappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! As usual, please leave a comment if you'd like! I always love reading what you guys think (pls be nice I am only human). I'll see you guys in my next one!

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far you’re a real champ. Please feel free to leave comments/suggestions as to where you want this story to go (if you’d like me to continue it!) x


End file.
